


Электрические азалии

by Yame2sh



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, ООС, зарождение дружбы, они дети, цветочное ау
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yame2sh/pseuds/Yame2sh
Summary: Он помогает родителям с магазином цветов, она спрашивает электрические азалии. А потом они бегут через поля.
Relationships: Lie Ren & Nora Valkyrie





	Электрические азалии

Его часто спрашивали, продают ли они лотосы.  
Ей не нужны были никакие лотосы, она спрашивала электрические азалии. Как будто бы те вообще могли существовать в природе. Он ей так и сказал. Она смеялась.  
Рен был маленьким мальчиком, помогавшим своим родителям в лавке цветов с вывеской, на которой был изображен лотос — символ их семьи. Она была беспризорницей, которая хотела сеять справедливость и часто, когда он шел домой со школы, он видел, как она восседает на ящиках перед кучкой других ребят и стучит молотком, то прося ребят дать показания, то приказывая заткнуться, как только обе стороны начинают обвинять друг друга и толкаться.  
Он не может не отмечать, как это глупо. Но почему-то он снова видит этих только вчера дравшихся беспризорников и обе их враждующие банды на одном поле, крадущими овощи и прячущими их в свои корзинки и под одежду. Видит, когда собирает цветы. Конечно же, он звонит в колокол, чтобы оповестить о том, что у них воруют.  
Поступил бы он иначе, если бы она была там?  
Она спрашивает его снова и снова, еле дотягиваясь до дерева лавки, и он чувствует себя выше не только потому, что стоит на стуле и легко опирается локтями о доски. Она никогда не выглядит несчастной, но почему-то постоянно ошивается здесь, почему-то кидает взгляды, и Рен даже однажды решает не спать, когда родители закрывают лавку. Это его самое страшное нарушение, но за ним следует еще более страшное — он вылезает в окно, услышав шум.  
Конечно же она пытается открыть дверь, и он ловит ее за этим. А потом понимает, что вообще-то нет, не пытается, просто пинает дверь. И впервые — на ее лице нет улыбки. Это кажется странным, неестественным.  
И еще более неправильно то, что улыбка загорается на ее лице, когда она видит его, растерянно стоящего, указывающего на нее пальцем, но неспособного вымолвить ни слова. Эта неправильность уничтожает другую неправильность, и это так неправильно.  
Она шепчет ему «смотри» и показывает куда-то за спину, он и смотрит.  
А когда оборачивается, ее и след простыл.  
В следующий раз они встречаются в поле, где он обычно собирает цветы. Он замечает силуэт в траве еще издалека и крадется, как вор, делая то, чего не делал никогда в жизни зачем-то. Она собирает цветы. А потом как будто принюхивается, поворачивается и смотрит прямо на него.  
Некоторое время они так и глазеют друг на друга, повисает напряжение.  
А потом Рен делает шаг, скорее даже просто теряет равновесие и пытается удержаться на ногах, но она тут же срывается с места и бежит.  
Он почему-то бежит за ней.  
И с каждым шагом, с каждым примятым пучком травы, с каждой веткой, ударившей по лицу, он понимает, что должен догнать ее, чтобы сказать, что это его территория, что это его цветы, что это его лавка.  
А потом он спотыкается об один из бесконечных камней, раскиданных под ногами, и кубарем летит в овраг.  
И лежит там некоторое время, и ему так хорошо и спокойно, когда проходит испуг — смотреть на небо, на проплывающие облака, словно горсти белых лепестков и наблюдать, как наверху качается от ветра трава. И это все загораживает в один момент ее чумазое лицо. Она говорит:  
— Иди за мной.  
А ему совершенно не хочется вставать.  
Но еще он внезапно отчетливо понимает, что совершенно не знает дорогу домой и тогда, минуту спустя, он все-таки поднимается и идет искать свой единственный маяк, даже бежит, снова обо что-то спотыкаясь и чуть не падая, но это ничего страшного — он уже абсолютно грязный и покоцанный, и нецелый, и потерявшийся.  
Страшно только потеряться еще больше.  
Он находит ее только тогда, когда его коленки готовы трястись от страха.  
Это просто какие-то лианы, рядом с которыми она стоит и, кажется, ждет его?  
Как только он подходит, весь запыхавшийся и чуть не плачущий, она открывает завесу тайны, подцепляя ее вместе с лианами.  
Из просвета в лицо мгновенно кидается тепло, сбивая дыхание.  
Она указывает на пруд, в сердце которого находится островок, на котором…  
Что-то есть. Туман не позволяет разглядеть.  
И тогда и только тогда она объявляет, выкидывая руку так, чтобы ее палец оказался в миллиметре от его носа:  
— Ты поможешь мне его достать.  
И тогда и только тогда он впервые возмущается, хмурясь и отстраняясь, но палец преследует его, как будто приклеенный к пространству около его носа. И он остается там даже тогда, когда Рен упирается спиной в дерево.  
— Потому что ваша появившаяся тут лавка разрушила мой бизнес по продаже цветов. Если ты поможешь достать мне электрическую азалию отсюда, я продам ее и разбогатею, и перестану так жить! О, ну и оставлю тебя в покое конечно же.  
— Я ничего об этом не знал! — есть масса других способов ответить, отказаться, или задать вопрос, но он почему-то выбирает эту защитную формулировку  
— Теперь знаешь, — улыбается она и идет в просвет, он еле успевает поймать лианы. И выдыхает от облегчения, как будто, если бы он их отпустил, он бы потерял ее навсегда, они бы остались в разных мирах, и через его лианы открылась бы совершенно другая плоскость.  
...и, признав себя виновным, он не может не пойти.  
Лианы смыкаются за ним вместо удара судьбоносного молотка.  
Рен уверен, что так не должно быть, но он не настолько разбирается в новомодной физике или в древних, почти исчезнувших, магических цветках, чтобы судить о том, имеет ли электрическая азалия право кипятить воду вокруг себя. Она ведь электрическая. Она должна проводить ток по воде, а не создавать такие странные побочные эффекты.  
— Тут горячий источник снизу, — говорит девчонка. О, — А вода под напряжением. Но у меня есть идея, как туда добраться, — она вскидывает руку, и Рен отшатывается, боясь, что это движение опять по его нос, но рука указывает наверх. С самого верха свисают лианы, — Ты подсадишь меня.  
— Я не настолько высокий, — откликается Рен, по неволе прикидывая. — И это выглядит очень ненадежным планом.  
— Не, все нормально, — легкомысленно отмахивается она, — Да, ты ниже, чем я думала, когда ты стоял за лавкой или когда мы виделись в темноте, или издалека, или когда ты бежал, но я все рассчитала.  
— Эй, я пока еще! Только пока. Я вырасту очень высоким!  
— Я не могу ждать, пока ты вырастешь.  
— А если ты сорвешься? Прямо в эту воду. Лианы же ужасно непрочные.  
— Тогда меня зовут Нора. Вставай, — она теснит его к камню, просто подходя, — Подсадишь меня.  
И ему ничего не остается, кроме как принять ее коленки и ноги, и руки на свои плечи попеременно. Он всегда считал себя сильным — таскать бочки с водой, корзины с цветами, а цветы не легкие, между прочим, запоминать очень много, это тоже требует силы, но другого рода. Только вот ему все равно приходится сосредоточиться на том, чтобы стоять ровно и не упасть, и не уронить Нору. И дышится тяжело и часто из-за пара, залезающего через ноздри в легкие, недовольные такой кормежкой.  
Он понимает, что она за что-то схватилась тогда, когда до него доносится ее голос:  
— Я сейчас прыгну, еще чуть-чуть.  
Ее босые ноги напрягаются на его плечах, одну она убирает.  
Он должен что-то сказать?  
— Я Рен, — из последних сил хрипит он.  
И тогда она прыгает.  
А он падает на задницу.  
Она вспарывает собой туман и почти касается пятками глади воды, но вовремя поджимает ноги. А потом как-то оказывается на острове и его сердце колотится, колотится, колотится.  
Тиком в заднице и в плече.  
Она копошится что-то с азалией и вынимает ее из земли, и завертывает в какую-то тряпку. И победно поднимает над головой. И улыбается. Рен находит себя улыбающимся тоже, когда ощупывает плечо и добирается до улыбки пальцами.  
И только тогда он понимает, что они не придумали, как она будет покидать этот островок.  
Улыбка гаснет.  
— Эй, а к-как ты будешь выбираться? — Рен поднимается на четвереньки, потом на ноги и подходит к самой воде.  
Нора крутит головой, а потом махает ему:  
— Тут есть выход через пещеру! Я пойду посмотрю, что там! — кричит она.  
— Я!.. Я подожду тебя тут!  
— Хорошо!  
И она скрывается.  
Рен ходит по кромке воды, думая о том, что будет с ним, если он попробует наступить, смотрит на лианы наверху и лежит максимально близко к земле, дыша травой и почти лишенным пара воздухом.  
Нора возвращается тогда, когда он чуть не протоптал и не выдышал пятачок травы.  
— Рен?..  
Звучит ее голос. Рен тут же вскакивает.  
— Я тут!  
Он не видит точно, но, кажется, в ее улыбке облегчение.  
— Тут есть выход на соседнее поле! Я через него пойду! Спасибо за помощь!  
И может, что в его улыбке тоже облегчение.  
— Да!  
Его самый лучший ответ снова какая-то чушь.  
Он думает об этом по дороге домой, которую ему приходится находить самому. Он бродит до позднего вечера, ища свои брошенные корзинку и инструменты в поле. И возвращается домой совершенно грязный и неправильный, и почему-то счастливый.  
— Нашел друга? — спрашивает отец.  
Рен останавливается на середине лестницы, обдумывая этот вопрос. Друзья ли они после этого? Вряд ли.  
— Да, — и поднимается наверх в свою комнату.  
Банды снова воюют через неделю, и ящики пусты, и на них лежит только изъеденный дождями одинокий молоток.  
Рен надеется, что у нее все вышло и что она уехала в лучшую жизнь, но ему совершенно беспокойно по ночам, и в цветах на полях он ищет ее силуэт, и, выглядывая ночью в окно, тоже.  
Его часто спрашивают, продает ли он лотосы, но он ждет вопроса про электрические азалии, а он все никак не звучит.  
И тогда, когда он почти мирится с тем, что в его жизнь вернулась правильность, он снова видит ее на ящиках. Совершенно одну. А она видит его и качает головой, когда он подходит:  
— Не вышло у меня. Никто не купил. Даже в соседней деревне. Не верят люди в сказки, а это не сказка, посмотри! — она протягивает ему сверток, а из свертка выглядывают совершенно прекрасные апатитовые лепестки, словно камень. И она где-то нашла для него горшок.  
И Рен знает, что его бы купил любой, и его прошивает озарением, как током — она просто не захотела с ним расставаться.  
Он лезет в карман и находит там только мелочь, какие-то лепестки и скрепку:  
— Я могу его купить?  
Она придирчиво осматривает содержимое его протянутой ладони, а потом берет молоток и грохает им по ящикам, заставляя Рена вздрогнуть.  
— Продано!  
Они обмениваются вещами.  
Рен смотрит на цветок, такой красивый, но такой бесполезный без Норы. Он даже как будто теряет цвет, когда покидает ее руки.  
— Это же совершенный бесценок, — бормочет он.  
— Я продаю его тебе, а не за что-то, — она улыбается так легко, как будто это единственный из возможных вариантов.  
Рен бегает глазами по цветку, будто просматривая список. И тогда ему в голову кое-что приходит, а глаза загораются:  
— Насколько хорошо ты разбираешься в цветах?  
Он представляет ее родителям как своего нового друга. В его голове гордость и на этот раз вера в то, что он говорит.  
Конечно, они берут ее на работу, когда она с ходу определяет все поставленные перед ней цветы и расписывает все способы ухода, сбора с полей и прочего.  
Они теперь вместе собирают их на полях, а он участвует в беспризорничьих делах. Эти ребята, которым она так помогала, хотят отдалиться от нее и обидеться, когда узнают, что у нее теперь есть дом, но она не позволяет. Она говорит, что нет причин, по которым они не могли бы дружить. Она говорит, что они очень глупые.  
Это неправильно, это совершенно не способ, но почему-то они потупляют глаза.  
Электрическая азалия стоит на подоконнике и светится.


End file.
